what used to be ours
by DemonQueen69
Summary: Gregor was not like his brother when it came to romantic relationships until he met her. his Gabrielle.


**Hey guys this is just a little something ive be****en kicking around in my head its a Gregor and** **gabrielle** **which will turn into a Violet and Gregor story but im not sure if itll be a romantic or platonic relationship yet but im open to ideas for this and for just friends which i am still working on thanks. Anyway i do not own young justice or its characters.**

* * *

When brion called to tell him he had found tara he had almost broke down crying at the news his little sister was alive. After what was almost hours talking to her he and brion spoke both relishing in the fact she was safe then brion said he had more good news. He was seeing someone he felt happy for his brother yet at the same time a twinge of jealousy. Brion went on to tell him about him her, gegor chuckled at how his brother was so enchanted by this violet.

He could understand where he was coming from he'd also had someone who could do this to him. Make him feel like he was in a euphoria just by being around them. She was gone now he had no idea where or why she left but she did. Taking his heart and leaving a broken man behind to fall apart in the midst of a tragedy to pick up the pieces by himself.

There was no note or text she had left everything necessary and of personal meaning in the little hide away he had made them. He had hope she would have at else taken the ring but it was right where she always kept it. It was as if she disappeared leaving no trace. He was so lost in thought he almost didnt here his brother. "Sorry, could you repeat that brion" he ask looking out his window at the garden she had loved to admire with him whenever they could steal a few moments together. He had promised her one day they be able to walk through it hand in hand without worry. He never really took the time to take in its beauty till she made him take a closer look at it, he had loved the look of adoration and calm in her eyes when she took in the flora.

"I said do you want to see what she looks like" of course he wanted to see what this violet look liked, from the way brion went on about her he was sure she was different from the other girls he 'dated'. "Of course. I want to see the girl who has you so enamored"

A second later his phone blip to notify him of a photo sent. The moment he open it he felt as if his whole world he had barely put back together just collapse all over again. His vision went blurry then focus on the image his brother standing next to a girl in matching face paint. He knew those eyes staring back at him those same eyes that looked up at him with love. He could never forget the lips he had kiss so many times and made smile. The cheeks he had wiped away tears from in her times of sadness or to gently brush his hand against to feel the warmth of her soft skin at his finger tips.

She had on her favorite scarf, he remembered she said told him she wore it the most because she had wore it when they met. It had to be a mistake, it had to. he would not believe this. He went through his phone and pulled up one of the the pictures of them. Staring at the image there was no denying it they were the same person. Gegor entire body shut down unable to process what was happening nothing made sense. Brion still on the phone waiting for him to respond "gregor gregor can you hear me" with concern in his voice. "Yes i am fine" he needed to stay calm he needed to know what was happening.

"Are you sure your okay"  
"Yes. Sorry im am fine its nothing serious"  
"Alright"  
"How did you meet"  
"What"  
"How did you two meet"

Gregor listen to his brother telling him of how they found her dead yet she came back to life. she didn't remember her name or who she was . When gregor asked why she didn't remember brion did his best explaining the reason why she didnt remember who she was before was because she wasnt her she was something called a mother box inside of a human body.

"What is a mother box" gregor didnt want to hear more but he felt he needed to. " it hard to explain. It is like a living computer that can do many things. One of which is heal, from what we know when the box containg it soul was destroyed it found a new body"

"How did it get in to her body" he could taste bile coming up his throat."It tried to heal gabrielle but got stuck then violet came to be." There was a pounded in his head and it felt like his body was shuting down " did you say gabrielle" he hadnt said her name in months. "Yes that was who she was you may not have known her but she work at castle, she was taken the night of ... the break in from what we found out they tried to see if they could trigger the meta gene but she died in the process".

So she never abandond him she was taken from him the same night his parents was taken from him. Know someone else lived in her place someone who had her body, and they would use it to kiss his brother with the same lips he'd kiss. Touched him with those gentle hands that touch his skin, look at him with the same eyes that once held so much devotion and love for him. "That is alot to take in" gregor went back to the window and stared blankly at the garden. "Look, i know this is...strange but violet is important to me she unlike anyone ive ever known beside the obviouse reasons why. I...i love her and i just need to know if youll accept this". What was he supposed to say, he honestly didnt know what could be said except what he knew what his brother would want to hear from him. "Im happy for you little brother i glad you found someone" every word he said felt like nail slamed into his chest. "Thank you violet will be happy to hear it i have to go tara and i will call later goodnight brother"

"Goodnight brother" then he hung up he stared at the phone then chucked it across the room smashing it into pieces. Gregor then dash to the bathroom and empty whatever content was in his stomach into the toilet. He slouch against a wall letting his vision go in and out of focus as tears slowly stream down his face. He couldnt understand why this was happening. He found the whole thing unfair and crule for gabrielle, she had lost just as much as him and more so why was she gone be he was still here. He grew up without want or need while she had known war and heartbreak for most of hers. He had loved her he grived with her he had tried to protect her but he had failed. He wondered why he couldnt have been the one to die she had suffered more then anyone should have in such a short time in their lives. Yet she was gone and he was here knowing there was a new life in her form who was with his brother. He actually found this whole thing ironic he ruled a country with an army at his call yet he felt like the weakest man alive. It was so sad it was almost laughable So he did he laugh, till his laughter turn into crying and cried till he had no more tears to shed.


End file.
